


Good Morning

by yet_another_coincidence (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mornings, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yet_another_coincidence
Summary: Mornings with Sam go a little something like this.





	Good Morning

You’d always be the second to wake up. Always. For a while you didn’t think Sam slept at all, you never failing to fall asleep first, arms draped over his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. It was rare for you to catch him sleeping, the few occasions being either during a long drive, when his head would dip until his chin touched his chest, or if you woke up during the night, which was uncommon. 

Sometimes, you wished you’d be the first to wake; just so you could watch him sleeping. Sam looked completely at peace when he slept, especially if you were with him, pressed up against his side. He never looked so relaxed while awake, never sat still for very long, so you’d always take the opportunity to study his face, memorising every line and curve. 

But most of the time, he’d wake up first. Sometimes, Sam would go out on a run before breakfast, only waking you when he got back, sweaty and breathless. You’d always grumble, although you woke later than Sam, it was still too early for your liking. You’d make a noise of discontent, pulling the covers up over your head to escape your boyfriend. Sam would laugh. 

Sometimes, he left you there to sleep a moment longer, trying again with breakfast in his other hand. That normally did the trick and you’d be up and awake in record time, the smells activating a part of your brain that even Sam couldn’t reach. . He always laughed, it being a running joke that you loved food more than Dean did.

But other times, he’d persist initially, hand blocking you from pulling the covers back over yourself. He’d haul you out of bed, carrying you over to the couch and have you on his lap. You’d always try to bury yourself in his neck, no matter now sweaty and disgusting he still was, not yet having had a shower. Sam would laugh and let you do it for a moment, petting your hair and trying to wake you up slowly. You’d still be groggy but when Sam was satisfied you wouldn’t go back to sleep, he’d take you into the shower with him. Those were almost your favourite type of mornings.

No. Your favourite type of mornings was when Sam didn’t go for a run. Those were by far the best. You'd wake up and he’d still be there, wrapped around you with his chest pressing into your back. He’d curl himself in during the night, his gigantic frame meaning that he moulded himself around you. His hands would be lazily tracing shapes on your stomach, pulling you from sleep slowly. 

You’d resist the urge to stretch, to move about; more content to just lie there with a smile on your face. You always tried to savour these moments of calm, the rest of the day often being hectic and fraught with danger, leaving little time for such peacefulness at any other point in the day. Sam was like a radiator against your skin, protecting you from the morning chill that you knew would be in the air. 

When Sam noticed you were awake, he’d press a kiss into your hair. Most times, you’d take a deep breath and turn around, giving him a kiss back but on the lips. It wasn’t a fiery kiss, there was no biting or tongues, but that didn’t give it any less meaning. 

You’d smile at him afterwards, tuck a strand of air behind his ear. 

“Good morning.” His voice would always be rough with sleep, smiling softly at you in a way you were sure he’d never done with anyone else.

“Mornin’” You would rest your head on his chest, arm coming around his waist as you cast your eyes to the window. You’d gaze out at the sky, trying to get a feel for the day, happy enough that you’d be able to spend it with Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey i would love to hear what you thought :) Either leave your feedback in the commnets or message me on my blog @yet-another-coincidence. I'm also taking requests so if there's a pairing or idea you like, feel free to tell me :)


End file.
